Applicant claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Application No. 199 58 314.5 filed Dec. 3, 1999. Applicant also claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7120 of PCT/EP00/10805 filed Nov. 2, 2000. The international application under PCT article 21(2) was not published in English.
The invention relates to a roller tappet according to the preamble of claim 1 for internal combustion engines. Such a roller tappet is known from Japanese Patent 7-208121 A.
In the known roller tappet, the roller is mounted in conventional manner.
The invention deals with the problem of providing a weight-saving mounting for the roller in the main tappet body. For roller tappets of the class under consideration, this problem is solved by the characterizing features of claim 1. Advantageous improvements are subject matter of the dependent claims.